1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods for repairing a damaged area of a fabric with a patch taken from fabric which is like the damaged material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to repair a damaged garment by first punching a hole in the fabric at the damaged site of sufficient size to include all of the damaged area, and to then punch out a patch identical in size and shape to such hole for use in making the repair from fabric which is the same as the damaged fabric. The patch is preferably obtained from an unnoticable part of the damaged fabric to assure a match at the damaged site. A support pad impregnated with a thermoplastic adhesive is placed under the hole, and the patch is placed in the hole, after which heat is applied to the patch to melt the thermoplastic adhesive and cause it to flow into the interstices of adjacent portions of the fabric and patch to complete the repair. Fabric repairing methods of the kind described are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,217, for "Method of Mending Holes in Fabrics" of D. L. Mapson, issued Sept. 6, 1966, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,048, for "Method of Making a Patch Structure for Fabrics" of B. L. Synder issued May 19, 1970, and in copending patent application of The Singer Company for "Fabric Repairing Assembly" of Gerhard Reinert, Ser. No. 284,877, filed July 20, 1981 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,335.
In general, such methods have proved unsatisfactory for repairing a lined garment since they do not include a procedure enabling a damaged area or a patch to be conveniently removed from the garment without damage to the lining. The damaged area and patch would be removed from the garment with an impact punch, or cutting tool, the operation of which necessitated also punching or cutting a hole in the lining unless it was first ripped away from inside the garment.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide an improved method for repairing a fabric permitting a damaged area and patch to be conveniently removed from a lined garment without damage to the lining.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved method for individually removing a damaged area and patch from a garment during a repairing procedure in a one-shot shearing operation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.